


The Flight Of Monster Kid

by AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy
Summary: Monster Kid was walking with arms he sees someone beating someone up. He fights back, but doesn't even fight, and ends up with no arms. Planes crash in the end.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work on another site. I wasn't really thinking when I made it, and now I don't know why I'm putting it on AO3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death

       

 

 

 

 

 

**The Fight Of Monster Kid**

 

 

* * *

What I'm saying down there is VERY important!

If you see black I forgot to change things up when I was writing speach let me tell you this is _supposed to be a comedy_

OK so this is supposed to be a _comedy and I not good at them so I tried. Ok this is how Monster Kid lost his arms by fighting someone then he went on a plane then crashed then died! One-shot_ | Ok so I know I put chapter 1 but this is a one shot. Ok now... enjoy :-D 

* * *

 

* * *

"Hey Monster Kid why do you not have arms? I know we're driving the plane but why?"

*Memory*

M.K was walking around with...arms...? He was so happy until he found a monster child beating up another monster child? It was his friend Monster monster. Monster Kid with his arms ran to his friend and slapped that other monster it was a...human he thought it was a monster. Then M.K said "Hey! You can't beat up children I'm the savior of the underground!" M.K said (but he wasn't) The human said **"** The demon child said " **Im Chara you are? Oh you can live...if you join me to kill the entire underground we will be unstoppable so join me or D I E"** Chara said evilly. "I'm Monster Kid and NO WITH THE POWER OF ARMS I WILL NOT JOIN YOU LETS FIGHT I WILL BEAT YOU!" M.K exclaimed thinking he will win.  **You? A savior you look like you can be killed in one hit!**

**"HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. You fool you will die you Armless fool I will KILL you and make you tiny little shreds! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Let's fight then!."** Chara said darkly. "OK I will defeat you! You can go first!" Monster Kid said not knowing what will happen thanks to himself.

* * *

**Charas P.O.V (point of** **view** )

* * *

**I FIGHT I I ACT I I ITEM I I MERCY I**

**I >FIGHT I I ACT I I ITEM I I MERCY I**

**I Check I I Talk I I Tear I I >Rip I**

***You run up to the Monster Kid and Rip it's arms off it screams in pain***

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! WHY! WHY ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" *How can this happen to me I made my mistakes got nowhere to run* happens in his head

**M.K is shivering It's Your turn again.**

**I ACT I**

**KILL KILL KILL KILL <**

**"Awwww you can't attack without your arms? Boo hoo now D I E!"**

**I FIGHT I <**

**Monster Kid**

-1 HP

" **WHAT- -1HP- NO-WHA - HOW - THAT SHIT- You know what, calm down Chara. Ehem, YOU WILL DIE!"**

Chara goes to MERCY and presses Flee.  She grabbed Monster Kid and slammed him down on the ground he screamed. **"** AHHHHH AHH GOSH HALP MEH!" He screamed. Chara laughed **"Hahahaha! You will regret saving that little monster!"** Chara exclaimed darkly. Chara found a wall and face slammed monster kid into i **t. "Keep on screaming and crying nobody will help you!"**

Chara exclaimed **"HAHAHHAHAHAH!"** HELP HELP ME!" Monster Kid exclaimed. **"But nobody came. Right?"** Chara laughed. Chara punched the flat Kid on the ground 200 times. Until he screamed like a chimpanzee. Chara laughed and laughed and laughed at Monster Kid. Chara heard footsteps and panicked. "HELLO? I HEARD SOMEONE CALLING FOR HELP? WHERE ARE YOU ?" It sounded like Papyrus. Chara freaked out, she hated Papyrus for his loud voice and she REALLY hates his brother for you know what (Genocide Runs, Sans killing Chara/Frisk) Chara knows what to do. Chara took out a gun(when did they get a gun?) pointed it to her head and...BANG! goes the candle. Chara falls down to the floor and disappears into the ground. (Wow that was unexpected **.)**

"NYEH? OH MY GOD! UMMM! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL LIKE RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE YOU DONT HAVE ARMS AND YOUR FLAT LIKE PAPER!"

*One trip to the hospital later*

"Mr. Kid you have been puffed up with air and sewed (so-ed) your holes were your arms used to be. And as you can see your blood and skin is on the floor, and get out of my hospital! You hated armless thing!" The doctor said. Monster Kid ran out with falling and hitting his face then he got up and ran out. He hid in his house until he got a plane flying job (he has no arms how can he fly a plane!? **)**

*End of memory*

"MONSTER KID FLY THE PLANE WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" "Huh?"

And that moment Monster Kid knew he had fucked up

BOOOOOOM! CRASHHHH! BANGGGG!

And that day many monsters died thanks to Monster Kid.

There was blood everywhere on rocks sand water and more

There were eyeballs on the floor mouths and more all thanks to Monster Kid.

The En **d**

* * *

:-) 

_**or is it?**_  

**HEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**


	2. Why am I here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Kid dies again
> 
> (On the surface)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this. Sohere it is!! Written at 1:00

Monster kid saw a baby looking figure in the street, he couldn' t save it because he had no arms. Then he realised it wasn't a baby. It was a child. Just as M.K started walking away; the child was in front of him 'H _ow?'_ M.K thought. But before M.K could let his brain process his other thought, the child grabbed him and then suddently; they were in a different area.  _Waterfall_.

The kid's eyes went red and then went for an attack. M.K closed his eyes and was ready ti get hit. But instead of a hit, it was a tiny  _ **flick.**_   _ **A fricken flick.**_ M.K looked at the child. " _ **By the way,"**_ The child started.  _ **"My name is Xyliana"**_ Then suddenly, M.K went flying out into the glowing water of Waterfall. M.K starting  _screaming. **'** The water  **burnnnnsssss'**_ M.K's thoughts screamed. 

Xylinana laughed crazily. She grabbed M.K, then banged his head against the floor. M.K was bleeding out and soob was gonna die. 

 

 

[My friends dont walk they run, skinny dipping rabbit holes for fun,  Poppin Poppin balloons with guns,  getting high of helium. We paint white roses red  
Each shade from a different person's head  
This dream, dream is a killer  
Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar]

M.K slowly was losing sight. His head was being banged against the floor until his skull crushed he slowly blacked out while he heard a soft voice say;

" **All the best people are crazy, all the best people are."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Mad Hatter](https://play.google.com/music/m/Txrbrbuuqq2hacvdy3d7myfxkna?signup_if_needed=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics)

[Melanie Martinez](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Anem4fqrb5ef2ybtkxgcwek5wfq?utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics)

 

 

 

 

 

 

My friends don't walk, they run  
Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun  
Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium  
We paint white roses red  
Each shade from a different person's head  
This dream, dream is a killer  
Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar

I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

Where is my prescription?  
Doctor, doctor please listen  
My brain is scattered  
You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter

I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone  
So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are  
And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone  
That's probably the reason that we get along

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter
> 
>  
> 
> Mad Hatter  
> Melanie Martinez

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? That's bad. Didn't enjoy? Thats good.


End file.
